This Is What Happens When You Mess Up Rituals
by Pineapanap
Summary: Shut in Gray Fullbuster had always been interested in rituals, and now he has finally put his knowledge to use. When he put everything together, he missed one thing; The warning that was on the torn off page. Original plot by Pine. Me. I do not own Fairy Tail. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Gray typed away at his computer, growing more and more frustrated as the clock ticked on. The raven haired man had finally had enough as he jumped up from his desk and shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" The anguish was clear in his voice. Gray sighed, trying to calm down. He pulled out his phone. The home screen: Blank, just like every other time he checked.

Gray sighed again, heavier than the last. He got up and walked towards the small window of his flat. As he glanced out he caught a look at the bookstore across the street. He hadn't been there yet as it had been newly opened, but now he would go and check it out. Ah boredom, what you do to us.

The male shuffled towards the door, slipping on his shoes and jacket. His glasses fell out of place slightly, and he moved his hand to push them back up his face. As he left he made sure to lock the door, but it wasn't like there was anything worth stealing. Just a shitty second hand laptop and some ramen.

As he walked down the halls of his apartment building he was thinking of what genre he should check out. He's going to a bookstore after all.

—

The bell jingled as the door swung open, letting in the chilled night air. The store clerk looked up at the sound and smiled. Her blue eyes crinkling as her face scrunched up while Gray nodded to let her know he saw her.

He looked through the many isles of hardcover books as he searched for what he was looking for. _Ah, there it is._ Gray thought. There was the isle filled with books on witchcraft and other things occultic.

As Gray's fingers skimmed over the spines of books, something caught his eye.

_**Beginners Guide to Summoning Demons**_

"Hmph." Gray sighed, staring at the _interesting_ book. He picked it up, thumbing over the faded gold ink decorating old leather. As Gray went to undo the buckle, he suddenly felt a static shock. Flinching as he pulled his hand away he dropped the book.

Hitting the ground with a thud, it bounced open. Pages flitting like there was a strong breeze. Staring at the moving pages Gray felt terrified. This is why he had no friends, he was reminded.

And then the book stilled. Gray cautiously bent down, moving his hands to pick it up once again. Once the book was in his hands he glanced at the page it was opened to.

_**Summoning The Great Demon Lord**_

_Congratulations, you've made it this far alive. In this chapter I will be teaching you about summoning higher power demons. And, you hav-_

The page ended abruptly, torn. Gray paled, _What happened to it?_ He was nervous but also intrigued.

Since the page was torn, he could see the next one behind it. There was a summoning circle with instructions. Gray looked at the page number, memorizing it.

_306_

_306_

_306_

It repeated in a the book Gray made his way to the counter, the store clerk pegging him in. Once the book was payed for Gray made his way back home.

—

Gray rushed inside quickly. He took off his shoes, tripping over them as he threw his jacket off. Moving over to his desk he cleared a space and plopped the book down, opening the pages with care. The mantra of numbers still playing on repeat in his head.

_Where is-306, there it is._

Looking over the torn page once more, he moved his sight to the summoning circle. Studying the intricate symbols, he memorized them.

Gray stood up and cleared his floor, pushing back furniture to create more room for the 'Summoning'.

"I need the proper materials to do this," Gray whispered to himself, almost in euphoria at the thought of summoning something. He'd thought about doing something like this before, but now he had instructions on how not to die while doing it.

The first three hundred pages of the book were all preparation instructions, not that he paid much attention to them all. He had hastily poured salt in a bowl to dunk his chalk into. The book said the best cleanse happened between twelve and twenty four hours, but this summoning was supposed to be done during the witching hour.

A little less than five hours would be fine, right?

A small piece of cedar had been tucked into one of the pages, falling out only as he ruffled through them. He burned it, so that it's smoke would help cleanse the room and the stones Ultear had given him forever ago.

"Why is this so complicated?" he asked himself quietly. The rune stones were all pre-carved, so that wasn't a problem. The problem was how many were needed, and what kinds of stones. There was no way he was going to use the jade ones as a substitute, he didn't even know why he kept them after learning that they were primarily used for summoning Incubi and succubi. Gray shuttered slightly. That would be a disaster.

He places them along the edges of where he planned to draw the summoning circle, careful to get the order right. Eventually, Gray was forced to replace sets of two or three with more complex runes that meant the same thing.

Technically.

Being pronounced the same way meant they were the same, right?

As the witching hour approached, the world seem to go silent. No cars passed beneath the open window, and the nearly nonexistent light from the new moon would have given anyone else the feeling that they were in a horror movie. Not Gray though. He rocked back and forth on his heels in anticipation.

Gray dipped his hand into the bowl of salt, drawing out the piece of chalk and sketching out the summoning circle and devil's trap combination.

Unfortunately his excitement would cause him to miss a single line in one of the symbols.

As the ritual progressed onwards power slowly built up in the air until Gray felt like he was suffocating. As he gasped for air, the pressure suddenly dispersed. Taking in gulps of oxygen greedily, he held his neck coughing slightly.

Looking up from his place on the floor he saw boots, and then what seemed to be black skinny jeans on nicely shaped legs formed in a crouch and he instantly thought _holy thighs_. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind he kept looking upward and saw a long black overcoat, and graceful magenta wings flapping challengingly. _Beautiful_ he gasped inwardly. Gray's eyes had finally made it to the face and his heart skipped a beat.

Twisted into a horrifying smirk, was plump pink lips and sharp fangs, a small nose scrunching along with it. Olive eyes glinting dangerously as slender hands - In which looked as if they'd seen many battles - played with the tips of shoulder length pink hair.

The man let out a demonic laugh - It seemingly sounded like a mix of a dragons roar and a wolffish growl. "You done staring now dumbass?"

Startled out of his stupor Gray let out a shriek and jumped behind him, back hitting the wall.

This new male got up from his crouch and walked over to where Gray was nursing his injured back, boots clicking on the even wood floor. Looking up, eye contact was made and it seemed like time stopped.

"Why the fuck would you mess with this stuff dumbass?" The pink haired man scolded, impressed by the summoners stupidity. Gray gulped, unsure on how to answer. Faded magenta wings beating softly, unable to stretch out fully due to the rooms small size.

"Well?" Gray gulped, finally able to collect his though once his voice returned to him.

"It interested me. I wanted to see what happened." He was honest, a little _too_ honest in fact.

Anger flashed through slitted pupils as the man gritted his teeth in annoyance. He brought a hand up to his face and massaged his temples. "Well you're lucky you summoned me. If it had been anyone else then you could have been either raped, tortured, eaten, kidnapped, or sold. Take your pick."

Fear danced in stormy blue eyes as Gray gulped thickly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything. And since you've summoned me it's only fair that I introduce myself. The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." The newly named Natsu stuck out his hand toward the raven haired man for a handshake.

Staring at Natsu incredulously, Gray slowly brought his own hand up and shook Natsu's. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu giggled cutely, well, cutely for a demon. "Nice to meet you."

Gray laughed nervously at the sound, "Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too. Soo, how do I send you back?"

The demon stared at him like he had just slain Cerberus. "Send me back?" Gray nodded. "Ha! The little human thinks he can send me back." Natsu cackled mockingly.

"What do you mean?" The young summoner already dreaded the answer and he hadn't even known the demon for five minutes!

"Well, you summoned me. Once a demon is summoned they can't leave the human world. And that goes for me too, and because you summoned me we are now in a contract." Natsu finished, placing his palm on his chest with the smuggest look he could have adorning his face.

"What?" Gray deadpanned, words replaying over and over again in his head.

_Once a demon is summoned they can't leave the human world. And that goes for me too, and because you summoned me we are now in a contract._

_Once a demon is summoned they can't leave the human world. And that goes for me too, and because you summoned me we are now in a contract_

_Now in a contract_

_Contract_

_Contract_

Steam puffing out of his head Gray fell back, laughing hysterically. Natsu not knowing what the human was doing only had a questioning look on his face.

He leaned over the laughing raven, hands cupped neatly behind his back. "Are you okay?" The demon inquired, curious to what caused his new _**Master**_ to act like this.

"Just peachy." Gray finally gasped out. Ok, Natsu was beyond confused at this point.

"What's that?" Gray looked at him incredulously. How could he not know what one of the best fruits on the planet is. And then it hit him like a brick. Demon. Hell. Fire.

The raven had now started banging his head against the wall while Natsu only looked over him all panicky, unsure of how humans normally act.

"Ah! Are you ok? Wait wait wait! Does it hurt? Damn it Natsu, of course it hurts! Um-Uh what should I do." In the midst of his panic, Natsu didn't notice that Gray stopped banging his head against the wall, and was looking directly at him.

The show of compassion had taken Gray's train of thought on yet another detour. The sight of Natsu's wings fluttering majestically was distracting. They look so soft!...

Natsu squeaked at the sudden caress, but it seemed as if Gray was deaf to the sound. The summoner moved closer to the demon, his touches getting increasingly more like pets as time moved on. It wasn't Gray's fault Natsu's wings were so soft to the touch. He then used both hands to run through the seemingly endless forest of feathers while Natsu leaned into the touch. The two moved to sit down with the demon practically lying across Gray's lap, purring.

The two stayed like that for roughly five more minutes, or at least until a car horn knocked them out of their current moment. The demon quickly jumped off of Gray's lap, embarrassed that a measly _human_ had manage to make him act like a pet.

Gray pouted at the sudden loss of softness, wanting to continue. As he glanced at the blushing Natsu, we saw a bit of anger flash across his face.

"WHY THE FUCK?" Natsu cursed before going to the nearest corner to crouch down in and sulk, wings wrapping around his small frame. Gray only looked at him and shook his head.

"So, since you can't go back to the _underworld_, where are you gonna stay?" Gray wondered, snorting at the sulking demon. Natsu stuck his tongue out at the other male, collecting his thought which are still focused on the embarrassing moment.

Natsu exhaled. "I'll stay with you of course." He pointed out as if it was obvious. Only, it wasn't obvious, at least for Gray. The summoner started freaking out.

"What? I don't have enough room, and you're a demon. With big ass soft wings. What are we gonna do? Can't you stay with some of your demon friends?" He babbled while Natsu only shook his head at the sheer stupidity of his new master.

"It's normal and actually encouraged for a summoned to stay with their summoner, so nothing would happen. And you _do_ have enough room, we can just share a bed. And no, I have no 'demon friends' as you put it." Natsu pointed out nonchalantly, acting like everything he said was common knowledge.

"Sh-Share a b-b-bed with m-me?" Gray stuttered, blushing at the mere thought of having to share a bed with and attractive ma-no-DEMON.

"Yes, and don't worry, we'll make it work." Natsu smirked happily.

Gray stared at him like he had just kicked a puppy.

"Why are you looking at me like someone had just kicked Cerberus?" The demon inquired, genuinely confused at the way Gray's face twisted and scrunched.

At this statement Gray deadpanned. "Cerberus?" A nod. "Like the hellhound?" At this another nod, and Natsu opened to speak. Gray quickly covered the demons mouth, not wanting to hear anymore words come out of that mouth. He's already had enough surprises tonight.

The summoner's stomach growled, and Gray was reminded that he hadn't eaten all day. Ahh, the joy of summer break, being able to forget to even EAT because it's so hot.

"You able to eat human food?" Gray asked, unsure if Natsu '_drinks the blood of his enemies'_ or not.

The latter snorted. "Of course I am, what do you take me for? A ghoul?" He laughed. "Well, I haven't actually tried anything yet, soo first time for everything, right?"

Gray only nodded uncertainly, walking towards his kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Well, if you haven't tried anything, want something?" Natsu shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm ok." Ok, the manners surprised Gray. This was weird, a demon speaking politely?

Natsu chuckled, "I know what you're thinking. It's actually more common than you think for demons using manners. It's just a dumb stereotype that we are uncultured swine."

Gray looked conflicted, wanting to know more. "Could you maybe, tell me more? Like, about where you're from, and the demons there."

"Sure, but it's not just demons there. The _underworld_ as you humans refer to it, is a whole other world filled with _magic, and fairies, and dragons. Even more!_" Natsu breathed, while Gray listened in awe.

"Then teach me," Gray said breathlessly, "Teach me all of it."

Natsu's smile widened, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly and gently taking Gray's hands in his own, he placed them on the ground. Getting up to go to the kitchen Natsu was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Who knew humans could talk so much? And he had a crick in his neck. Honestly, why did they think sleeping on the floor was a good idea?

"When he wakes up I'll kick his ass for making me hurt!" Natsu whispered angrily as he looked through the cabinets, curious onto what the summoner possessed.

He opened and closed the cabinets looking for the coffee, as the coffee machine was already on the counter and ready to go. Spotting the plastic bag, Natsu snatched it up and proceeded to make what humans call "Liquid Energy."As the sun rose peacefully over the horizon, birds chirped to greet the new day. Natsu woke up to a familiar weight settled into his side. His wings twitched as he sat up and saw Gray cuddling with them. CUDDLING! How preposterous.

Humming a little tune, Natsu makes his way around the kitchen. Walking to the fridge he pops it open and grabs the liter of cream, and rushes back to the mug sitting on the counter.

Smelling the aroma of a coffee shop, Gray wakes up as Natsu walks over to him. Holding the mug of freshly made coffee, he walked over to Gray. Sitting up, Gray put a hand to aid in nursing his aching back. Grabbing the mug that was held out to him, he took a sip.

"Ouch!" quickly setting down the mug, Gray rushed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Gulping it down he gasped for air. Looking at the demon, he mutters.

"I fucking hate you."

In mock surprise, Natsu responds. "Why? I'm lovely."

Grunting as he moved to get up, Gray gritted out. "Bitch." Laughing, Natsu made his way to the kitchen to put everything away. "What, no breakfast?" Gray joked as his stomach growled.

"You seem perfectly capable. And I made coffee for you, that should be enough." The demon teased, walking towards his summoner who was currently resting his hip against the counter. Wrapping tan arms around Gray's waist, Natsu rested his head against a cold shoulder.

Jumping back in surprise, Gray rubbed his neck. "What the hell man?" Meanwhile Natsu only stared with a deadpan.

"What? It's normal for demons and their masters to be close physically." As his eyes widened, Gray stuttered.

"I-I don't think they mean like _that_." Although he could tell his words didn't make it through, because the raven haired man could see mischief dancing in his demons eyes.

"Whatever you say _master_."

"AND STOP CALLING ME MASTER!" Gray screeched in embarrassment.

—

Pulling the summoning book into his hands, Natsu glided his palms across the old leather. "So this is where you got the information." Twiddling the corner of an old dusty page between his fingertips.

Gray merely grunted in his seat at the desk. It wasn't even _noon_ and the demon was already annoying him. What happened to the moment they had last night? Apparently it was as if it never happened.

"You did something very dangerous, I hope you know that." Natsu quickly turned serious, and that had scared Gray. He was already used to the demon being all happy and bubbly.

"I _do_ know that, I'm already regretting my actions." Hurt briefly flashed across Natsu's face but it disappeared as quickly as it came, flickering out of existence.

"So, how do you know how to make coffee, let alone know what it is?" Gray inquired, stunned on the mentioned actions. Natsu put down the book and chuckled.

"Well, I know about coffee because I popped into this world here and there throughout the ages. And as for how I could use the machine, I found the instructions in the box sitting over there." Natsu finished with pointing to the packaging sitting by the door.

"Oh." Silence filled the room as the two didn't know how to continue.

Recalling earlier in the morning, realization flashed across Gray's mind. "You made me burn my tongue on purpose didn't you?!" The summoner accused while Natsu just laughed.

"Payback bitch!" Laughing turned into cackling, and cackling turned into a quiet roar.

"For what?!"

Natsu's laughter immediately ceased as he blushed and sputtered, not wanting to relive the embarrassment.

—

"So, there are these things that get you from one side of the world to the other?" Gray was in the middle of teaching the demon about modern day devices and things that had become a mundane part of life.

"Yes, they're called airplanes. You buy tickets for that specific flight." Gray droned on as Natsu only marvelled at how much has changed over a few centuries.

"Huh, last time I was here it was when the plague was going on. Amazing how much changes over time." Natsu cut in as Gray looked at his as if he was a demon - oh wait.

"Seriously?" The demon nodded. "Are you sure _you_ didn't cause it? I mean, demons can cause sickness and misfortune, right?" Gritting his teeth in anger, Natsu quickly stood up and slammed his hands against the tables surface.

Looking up he gave Gray his most demonic glare, and took delight at how the summoner shook in his skin out of fear. "_**I wouldn't ever think about saying anything like that again if I were you. If you don't control yourself, I will.**_" And Natsu stormed off, walking out the front door.

Still shaking, Gray quickly checked his pulse. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings.

Getting up onto stuttering legs, Gray made his way to his bedroom where he collapsed on the bed.

—

It was nearly sunset by the time Natsu had come back, and to say Gray was relieved was an understatement, not that he'd show it.

As he put on his most indifferent facade, Gray welcomed the demon absentmindedly while focusing on his computer as he typed away. "Finally decided to come back? Took you long enough."

Natsu ignored him, choosing only to grit his teeth as he stormed to into the bathroom and made sure to slam the door behind him.

"Fine, be that way." Gray grumbled at the demons childish display before going back to typing on his computer.

Less than five minutes later, a loud clash resonated throughout the apartment. Gray rushed over to the bathroom and pounded on the door, screaming for Natsu to let him in.

The sight he opened the door to was not a pretty one.

The mirror had shattered, shards scattered everywhere. Gray sighed and looked at Natsu. The demon was deathly quiet as he just stood there staring into nothing. His hands were clenched into shaking fists at his sides, and his eyes never looked away from the floor.

Blood dripped steadily to the floor from the cuts on Natsu's bruised knuckles, but the rage bubbling up in his stomach overruled his worry.

"What the hell did you do?" Gray shouted.

As Natsu finally looked up, he shot the most fierce and defiant look he could, sending shivers down Gray's spine.

"I was upset." Short and to the point, but Gray didn't believe him.

"Upset doesn't justify shattering the mirror, and if that's *upset* I'd hate to see you mad. What even set you off?" He could've been kinder with his words, but he didn't care at this point. There's an uninvited demon in his home, and now he's causing trouble for him.

"What the hell was I thinking, coming back here?" Natsu huffed out, his voice wobbling against his consent. He pushed past Gray, stomping as he made his way back out the door.

Gray sighed as he wondered how everything came to be. Debating on whether to stay or chase after the upset demon, Gray went with the most logical decision.

He ran after Natsu.

—-

Gray had found Natsu about half an hour after their fight. The latter was sitting at the docks, bare feet dipping into the chilled water. Sighing, Gray walked as quietly as he could on the boards and sat down next to the demon. Not paying him any mind, Natsu quickly got up and tried to get away from his summoner.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked, although he already knew the answer.

With clenched fists, gritted teeth, and fearsome look in his eyes, Natsu rushed towards Gray and punched him. He punched him as hard as he could without severely harming him, and sent Gray flying into the water.

"What do you think's wrong?" The weight of everything had finally crushed Natsu. He was stuck there, in the human world. He wouldn't be able to see anyone he cared about until either Gray died, or the contract was broken. The latter being next to impossible. And being accused of something so despicable, now _that_ was downright outrageous.

"Listen, I-I-I'm s-Sorry?" The words felt foreign on Grays tongue, leaving behind a bittersweet taste. Although the words were sincere, Natsu didn't budge, still standing there watching Gray tread in the water.

After what seemed like hours, Natsu sighed and finally walked towards the edge of the dock and held out his hand for Gray to grab, but the latter had other ideas. Grabbing the outstretched hand, Gray yanked as hard as he could, pulling Natsu into the water with him.

Falling forward with a loud splash, Natsu gasped for air as he tried to steady himself, finally settling on grabbing onto Gray.

Gray laughed, something which was rare for the introverted man. "You alright?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood, and it seemed to be working. Natsu started laughing as well, deciding to let go as well.

"I'm fine, what about you?" The two boys weren't much for sappy and sentimental, so this was the best they could do. It would work for now until they decided to clear it up later.

"Yeah, now I am."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gray? Open up! I'm here with everyone else and we're forcing you to socialize." a stern voice rung out. Startled by the sudden voice, one thought begrudgingly made its way through Gray's mind: _Erza_.

Realization sunk in, and Gray turned to Natsu. "Oh shit!" Eyes widened in fear, Gray quickly made his way to push Natsu towards the window.

"Hey, What are you-? Stop pushing me! And stop touching my wings! What's going on?" Natsu made his discomfort clear as Gray ignored every word he said.

"My fri-" Gray cleared his throat before continuing, "Acquaintance. Her names Erza, and she's _supposed_ to call me." Gray spat out, upset with the scarlet haired woman. "She brought everyone else too."

Meanwhile Erza grew restless. She pounded at the door, telling Gray to let her in.

"Hide your fucking wings and jump out the window!" He hissed to Natsu, and the demon only agreed. As soon as Natsu jumped out of the window, he spread his wings and glided towards the ground before his wings disappeared.

As Gray slammed the window, the door burst open revealing an angry woman in a university uniform. As she stalked forward, Erza's eyes twitched, correlating with her clenched fists and gritted jaw.

"Gray," She seethed as she gave him the death glare.

"Y-Yes Erza?" He put on a mask, trying to lessen the blow that would be soon to come.

Breathing heavily, Erza continued as she grabbed Gray's shirt in her hands. "Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked? And I thought I heard another voice, was someone with you?" She looked around the room for any evidence, but came up empty handed. The room was how it normally looked.

The rest of the group finally came in, and the five figures laughed at Gray's misfortune.

"Maybe he finally summoned a demon!" Cackled a snow haired man.

"LYON! SHUT _UP_!" Everyone screeched, annoyed by said man's _joke_.

Erza sighed and brought a hand up to her face to cup her cheek. "When will you ever learn?" She wondered.

"That's the thing; he won't." The blonde said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," Erza began, turning towards Gray. "Let's catch up. Anything new lately?" At these words Gray paled. He couldn't tell them that he really _had_ summoned a demon. Was it against the rules to tell others about their demons? Shaking his head just subtly enough to go unnoticed by the others he reassured himself. Probably not, but he couldn't let them know. His family would kill him, and not everyone else knows about us either.

"Heh," Lyon laughed, "Really? Anything new? Please, my little brother is a lonely little shit who doesn't do anything productive.

His internal monologue went by quickly, his friends never noticing anything _was_ going on inside his head. He had also chosen to ignore that statement made by his brother. For now.

Gray cleared his throat. "Well, not much. I still need to start on that art project but I'm probably not gonna do that for a while. It's still early summer so I got time." Erza sighed at that statement.

"Gray, you _really_ need to stop procrastinating. Wouldn't it be better to have it done and out of the way? You'll give yourself unneeded stress when there had been a simple solution," the red head droned on and on as everyone else zoned out.

Finally after the rant on the problems procrastination causes, Erza clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "You weren't even listening to me were you?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Alright, anyways," She turned to everyone else. "I haven't really heard about anything new in your lives." And so the group spent this time catching up.

By the time everyone was all caught up, it was after sundown. The black haired male with piercings, Gajeel, looked around the room. "Hey man, what happened to your tv?"

"Oh, I got rid of it. Needed the money." Gray informed, slightly upset with himself, but quickly diminished those feelings as he remembered what he got with that money.

"I used the money for a drawing tablet. Best decision I've ever made."

Lucy laughed. "I can tell! Your '_artistic abilities'_ as you like to call them, have improved A LOT! I saw some of your drawings on your tumblr." She gushed, proud of her friend.

Everyone else soon agreed and then they were back to talking.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Sting laughed, leaning into Rogue.

"No, I'm being serious!" Gray chided as he failed to contain his laughter.

"You can't be serious! You are _NOT_ going to turn in a cardboard dinosaur suit as your summer project!" Erza scolded, actually embarrassed by her friends stupidity.

"And besides, you have to do it by yourself! It's going to be a lot of work."

With those words, an idea popped into Gray's mind. "Oh, well I have someone to help me." He snuck in slyly.

"Oh really? Who? You have no friends other than us," Sting teased, although right after Rogue had smacked him upside the head.

"Well, I know people." A certain pink haired demon with soft wings came to mind.

"Gray, what's with that look on your face?" Lucy asked as she waved her hand in front of the said male's face.

As soon as he snapped out of his trance, Gray brought up a fist to his face and coughed. "Nothing. Anyways, I do know people other than you."

"Really? Who? Again, you're a shut in." Lyon pointed out while Sting and Gajeel snickered.

"Well, I met this guy at the bookstore across the street, and we've started hanging out." The lie hadn't been far from the truth, but Gray still felt guilty for lying.

"Alright, well-" Erza started but was quickly cut off by a knock at the front door.

Gray rushed to the door to answer it, and as soon as he did, he was greeted by a smiling pink haired demon.

"Oh hey! How's it going?" Gray quickly covered up and Natsu had already caught on.

"Oh you know, it goes. I was just stopping by 'cause you texted me about your summer project." Natsu lied like it was second nature…

Good thing Gray had already told him about modern technology, and his summer project.

"Yeah, perfect timing actually. I was just talking about you." Natsu feigned surprise.

"Oh really? Well then, aren't you going to invite me in?" Natsu teased.

Gray moved out of the way to let his "friend" inside. As Natsu walked forward Gray's friends set their sights on him.

"Hello, you must be the man from the bookstore Gray was talking about. I'm Erza," she greeted politely, the others following her example with introductions of their own.

"Yes, I'm Natsu. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and shook Erza's.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Lyon." The blonde quickly introduced herself as well as everyone, not wanting the men to cause trouble. Although she didn't need to worry about Rogue, their quiet personality was perfect.

"Nice to meet you!" Natsu smiled. When Gray spotted the open area on Natsu's back, he couldn't help the disappointment from seeing the wings were gone.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself Natsu?" Erza asked, curious on who this man was.

"Oh, well what do you want to know?" Inwardly both Gray and Natsu panicked. They hadn't come up with an introduction for the demon and now they had to wing it.

"Well, where are you from? No offence, but you don't seem like a native." Erza genuinely tried to be polite as she asked.

"Oh, that's because I'm not. My mother was japanese while my father was Russian, I also had grown up in Germany during my childhood." He lied smoothly, and Gray was surprised at how well Natsu was able to pull it off.

"Wow, so you have a pretty diverse family," Lucy pointed out while Rogue nodded their head.

"Yeah, sometimes it's a hassle with visiting but it's worth it in the end. So many different household cultures."

After Gray led his friends out, he sighed and slid down the door.

"That was exhausting." He groaned as he turned to Natsu.

"Hmm, well, kinda. Your friends are nice," Natsu commented, "friendly, interesting."

"I'm still surprised on how you lied to them so well."

"Well," Natsu began, holding a hand up to his chest, "I'm a demon, and I can't be found out."

"True, true," Gray added thoughtfully, "Now can you please bring back your wings?"

Natsu laughed and complied. His wings came back into existence with a puff of orange flames, and Gray only stared in awe.

Natsu ruffled his feathers as he shook his wings. "Ahh, that's better," He muttered as he put feathers back in place. "Ouch!" He gasped as he plucked out a broken feather.

"Alright, alright. Not in here. I don't need feathers all over the floor."

Natsu only chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom.

"So," Natsu hollered, "I know you didn't mean that about my feathers! You know you like them. Soft, right?"

Gray blushed and choked on air. "Yeah, whatever you tell yourself."

For a while the only sound in the small apartment was Natsu's sharp inhales from pulling out broken feathers.

"Shit!" Gray heard.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine! Aw damn it! I'm bleeding. Shit." Natsu cursed from the bathroom.

"Damn it Natsu! Hold on, I'm coming." Gray made his way to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink.

Once Gray had the kit in his hands, he quickly set out to work on patching up Natsu's wings.

"Damn, what did you do?" Gray fawned over the demon.

"I was just plucking the broken feathers, although I think I must have pulled one out wrong. Ugh, it hurts!" Natsu slammed his feet against the ground.

"Ugh, well-Do you want _me_ to help you?" Gray asked nervously.

"Um...sure."

Gray worked on Natsu's wings, his hands pulling out the broken feathers with care and precision. Meanwhile Natsu felt like he was in heaven, metaphorically of course. Gray's hands had worked with such precision and had this certain _softness_ to them.

Soon after Gray started grooming Natsu, the demon felt a deep rumble build up in his throat. Gray looked up, surprised. He glanced at Natsu's face and saw an expression of pure bliss painted across the demons features. A faint smiled was spread across Natsu's lips as his eyes were scrunched.

The purring grew louder the more Gray worked on Natsu's wings and Gray couldn't help but chuckle. Although, the moment had ended too soon when Natsu's wings were neat and his feathers were in place.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." The words had felt weird coming off of his tongue, but Natsu went with it anyways.

"Uhm, no problem." Gray replied awkwardly as he stared at the clock ticking on his wall. The time read 11:47.

"It's getting late, let's head to bed." Gray suggested, while Natsu nodded with drooping eyelids.

"Sure," he mumbled, nearly falling over. Gray looked at the demon and sighed. He hooked an arm around Natsu's waist and led him to the bedroom.

"Wha? Where are we going?" Natsu muttered sleepily.

"I'm taking you to bed." Gray reminded, but it seemed as if his words went through one ear and out the other.

"My beds right there," Natsu pointed at the living room floor, and Gray winced.

"Well, tonight you're sleeping on the bed."

"Nooo," Natsu slurred. The sleep had already gotten to him. "It's yours."

"Well tonight it's yours."

"No, it's ours."

"Well it's ours- ours?" Gray repeated confusedly.

"Yeah, you're sleeping with me." Natsu giggled. Damn, Gray had never seen Natsu so relaxed and tired. He kinda like it to be honest.

"Uhm, al-alright. Are you sure?" Gray panicked inwardly. What was happening?

"I said it's happening, so you're gonna," Natsu laughed.

Gray only sighed and continued his trek towards the bedroom.

Once the two were situated on the bed, Natsu had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gray only sighed and climbed in the bed as well, and nervousness flooded all five senses as he leaned in close to the demon.

After about an hour of contemplating life decisions, Gray had finally fallen asleep. Unbeknownst to the raven, Natsu's wings flopped onto Gray's body and enveloped him into an embrace.

"Mph." Gray sighed, and leaned in closer to the feathers.

But soon after, the bed's temperature had risen and became close to unbearable. Gray had rushed out of the bed and into the chilled night air. Glancing back at the bed he saw something weird. The bed was on fire and Natsu's wings flapped lazily.

"Damn it!" The panic was clear in his voice as Gray rushed to the kitchen to get water. He opened and closed the cupboards quickly, finally situating on a large bowl and filled it up with cold water. Rushing back to the room Gray was careful not to spill any.

As soon as he arrived, Gray saw the fire was smaller than before, having dulled into a soft storm of embers. He walked forward and dumped the water onto the demon and Natsu woke up with a start, drenched.

"What?" He asked dazed, "Why am I-" he turned and saw the empty bowl in Grays hands. "Damn you! What was that for?!"

"Well, the bed was on fire!" Gray shouted, appalled at the fact that the demon hadn't noticed.

"Fire? No! Wait…" Natsu trailed off. "Hold on, the bed isn't damaged."

Gray glanced at the bed, and was surprised at the sight. The bed wasn't damaged in any way!

"How?" Natsu only snickered.

"Well, I'm a fire demon. My fire is connected directly with my emotions and thoughts."

"Well what the hell were you think about? Or actually, dreaming?" At this sentence a pinkish hue fell over Natsu's face. Was he- He was!

"Oh? Is the big bad demon blushing?" Gray taunted.

Natsu growled as he tried to swipe at Gray. "Fuck you! And no I'm not! What I think or dream about is none of your business! Fuck off!" But Gray only laughed.

"Shut up," Natsu muttered, embarrassed at the situation.

"Sure, sure. By the way, your wings are soft," Gray complimented, or tried to at least tried to.

"What is up with you and my wings?!"

"Whatever, it's-" Natsu glanced at the clock and sighed again, "-It's three in the morning. Can we go back to bed?" He tiredly flapped his wings and Gray nodded.

"Sounds good, but if you get no sleep don't get your feathers ruffled at me."

His statement was met with a wing to the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright alright here you go ya hungry sharks.**

"_Gray? GRAY!_"

The said man jumped, startled by the loud voice in his ears. "Yes sister?"

He heard a sigh come from the other end of the phone. "_You zoned out. Are you sure nothing went wrong? You seem kinda spacy._"

Gray coughed before he replied. "Yes Ultear, I'm perfectly fine. I just have alot on my mind. _Anyways_ I got to go. I'm heading out with some friends. And Lyon." He muttered.

"_Alright, you know I'm worried about you, right?_"

"_Yes_, Ultear, we've been over this a thousand times now. Now listen, I really got to go."

Ultear sighed on the other line. "_Alright, have fun. Love you._"

"Yeah yeah. Bye," Gray hurried and hung up. As soon as he put the phone down Natsu jumped onto his back, and Gray could _still_ see the light blush that covered the demons cheeks.

"Loke, I _swear I'm going to murder you_!" Gray snarled. Honestly, who thought it would be a good idea to let Loke give Natsu alcohol. And it came from Cana's stash nonetheless. Either way, Loke would be dead within the next 5 hours.

"Alright alright. You need to lay down. I'm gonna get you some water. Does water even help with demon hangovers?" Gray shrugged before he carried out his actions, but then he heard Natsu scream something about pink fairies.

"Ugh! How long has he been drunk? Loke, I'm definitely going to give you the most painful death possible," Gray threatened to himself before going to the demon with a glass of water in his hands.

Once he finally made it to the bedroom Gray saw Natsu shirtless. "What the fuck? How did you even get your shirt off? And why is it even off in the first place?!" Gray asked after looking at the large wings protruding from Natsu's back.

"I was hot," The bluntness of Natsu's statement nearly killed Gray

"You're a fire demon. You don't get hot. Now please, just go to bed. We're meeting the others this afternoon and you can't be drunk for this." Gray glanced at the clock; 11:30.

"Nu-uh." The demon pouted childishly. Gosh, Natsu would be the death of Gray.

"Does NyQuil work on demons? I should try it. Or maybe chloroform," Gray whispered darkly. Yes, that would know the demon right out.

"Whatever, just at least _try_ to sleep." Leaving the demon home alone in this state wouldn't even be an option.

"Ha ha, ha. I can tryy." Natsu slurred. At this point Gray was _not _amused. He had to get the demon to sleep off the alcohol but would that even work? Would water work?

"Alright," Gray began, "I'm giving you nyquil. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Gray left to the kitchen. As he rummaged through the medicine cabinet, he found what he was looking for while a soft 'Aha!' left his mouth. Bringing the medicine to the room, he poured some in the medicine cup to give to Natsu.

But seeing the liquid that was being handed to him, Natsu quickly scooted to the edge of the bed.

Gray's eyebrows rose up in surprise, not expecting the demon to react that way. "What's wrong?"

Natsu shot him a shady look. "What's wrong?" He slurred, "You probably poisoned it…" The demon trailed off.

Gray looked at him incredulously as Natsu's wings flapped warningly. "Poisoned?"

The demon huffed in mocking laughter, "Yeah, poisoned. You humans and your "Medicine." He added with air quotes on the word medicine. "I know your kind," Natsu hiccuped.

Gray only sighed, already feeling an oncoming headache. "Fine, I was just trying to help you. I give up." and he walked out the door.

Guilt crept into Natsu's mind. "Did I just-" he whispered to no one. "Damn it! I fucked up; Note to self, never have alcohol ever again. I gotta make things right." He stumbled off the bed, trying to chase after Gray. But then he heard a door slam, and Natsu rushed even faster.

Natsu stumbled down the hallway, still feeling the effects of the alcohol, and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. His Breath came out in steamy puffs as the the demon ran as fast as he could, soon he could see the silhouette of his master down the road. Gasping, Natsu shouted, "Gray!"

Gray startled and was about to turn around but fell forwards as Natsu tackled him to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry! Please don't leave me again!" Natsu whimpered, and Gray found he hated the sound that had made its way out of the demons mouth.

Gray let out a heavy sigh before he replied, lip dropping in a pout as his eyes squinted, unsure but expecting more, "I won't leave, I was just trying to clear my head." He patted the demons head.

Natsu sniffled, "I'll hold you to that idiot."

Gray just stared at Natsu before he replied. "Why were you so adamant that I was giving you poison?" Natsu stilled.

"It's just-I-well," Natsu stuttered as he tried to gather his words. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't like the way that weird drink made me feel. It felt like a lethal poison I was fed before. I guess I just reverted back to that time. Sorry," Natsu scratched his neck as he hung his head low.

Gray ran his fingers through the soft pink locks. "Well, let's head home. We'll talk more there." With that, Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and led him back home.

—

Natsu draped himself across the couch, wings drooping lazily. That run had made him tired, both emotionally and physically. He groaned before complaining to his master, "Graaay! Everything hurts! And do we _have_ to go out? I'd rather lay on the couch all-" Although his complaints were cut short as the demon cowered from the look on Grays face.

Gray sighed before pushing up his falling glasses. "Yes, we have to go. I already said yes and it's too late to cancel." Although he himself was regretting making a commitment.

Natsu got up from his position, wings fluttering softly. "Alright," He sighed as he walked towards Gray, although the latter looked wary as Natsu moved forward. Once he made his slow shuffle over to his master, Natsu dropped his forehead onto Gray's shoulder, wings drooped on the ground.

"Whats up?" And although Gray seemed all cool and collected, he is still unsure on what to do. I mean, it's not everyday that you have a super attractive demon living with you- Gray shook his head roughly as he sighed heavily. What were those thoughts? He had never thought like that before. Although Natsu only looked confused as Gray shook his head.

"What's up with me? What's up with you? What was that about?" Natsu questioned rapidly, and they just kept coming. Gray had begun to feel dizzy from the questions, and had finally had enough.

"It was nothing! I just was thinking stupidly! Does it really matter?!" Gray snapped, although the hurt look on his demons face told him that he had been a bit too harsh on his tone. Gray sighed, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, and those weird thoughts had made their way in. Again, I'm sorry." Gray turned around to embrace Natsu, but was surprised when he was met halfway.

Gray sighed before burying his face into the delicate wings. He unknowingly inhaled. Raspberries and dark chocolate. Although as soon as he did, he heard Natsu give out a small squeak.

Natsu looked at hims with an expression that made heat rise to Gray's face. "What was that?" Natsu questioned, startled at the sudden movement.

"N-Nothing!" Gray mentally cursed himself for letting his voice crack. He looked at Natsu shyly, eyes looking up through bangs.

"What is with your obsession with my wings?" Although Natsu had asked the question before, he never got a straight answer, and he doubted he ever would.

The demon was correct as Gray had said nothing, choosing silence over speaking the truth.

Natsu sighed, "Anyways, what time do we have to leave?" He didn't really _want_ to go, but did he have to? Yes.

Gray hummer as he shifted his gaze to the clock. "We'll leave at about 5? I mean, we're meeting everyone for dinner at 5:15 and it takes forever for everyone to order their stuff. And Erza would mount my head on her wall before she would let me be late." He shuddered at the image.

Natsu only shrugged and left to the bedroom. "I'm borrowing some clothes!" He hollered, and Gray's only thought was 'Oh shit!'

—-

"So you've never been in a car before?" Even after the six months he's been here, Gray is surprised he'd never taken the demon out for a ride.

"Nope! And your clothes are huuuuge!" It was true, the t-shirt was hanging loosely on Natsu's frame, almost slipping off his shoulder.

Gray sighed and brought a hand up to rub his temples. "And you're borrowing my clothes why? You have your own," Although Natsu's sputtering gave him what he was looking for. Gray sighed and only shook his head, "You know what, never mind. With you here, i should know by now not to ask."

Natsu's eyes shifted to the window as he looked at the passing objects. Signs, trees, flowers, lights, other cars, you name it!

"So, where are we going?" Natsu brought his legs up on the seat, hugging his knees as he kept his eyes trained on the cars passing by.

"We're going to Earl's; it's kind of a fancy restaurant, and you already know that we're meeting Erza and the others there, right?" Gray turned to see Natsu nod as his only reply.

"Erza makes me feel weird. I don't know why…" The demon trailed off. Before continuing. "And I hate this, i know i hid my wings, but it so uncomfortable. I WANT TO STRETCH!" Natsu let out a deep guttural growl, and it scared the shit out of Gray. The summoner cursed as he regained control of the vehicle, swerving in order to not hit the others. Gray winced as people honked at him and flipped him off.

"What the hell was that?!" Gray snapped, angry and confused with his demon. Meanwhile Natsu didn't even look fazed.

"I told you already, my wings are uncomfort-" Natsu was quickly cut off when Gray raised his voice.

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

Natsu raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright. Jeez, you seem like someone had just stolen the goat you just adopted."

Gray slowly turned his head to look at the strange demon. "What?"

"What?" Natsu mimicked, genuinely confused on what's going on with his master.

"You-I-never mind. We're basically here anyways." Gray pointed out as he flicked on his indicator lights to turn into the parking lot. There he saw Erza in all her glory. Arms folded, foot tapping, and an evil glint in her eyes. Although that all went away when she saw the small Honda pull into the lot.

Finally finding a parking spot, Gray manoeuvred in and turned off his car. Sighing, he turned to Natsu. "You ready?"

Natsu looked at Gray and nodded, breathing deeply. "Yeah, I guess. But then again I'm kinda nervous." Natsu glanced around, and met eyes with Gray,

"Why?"

Natsu sighed, "I don't know, I guess I haven't been around you humans in centuries so I'm a but uncomfortable." Although it was like the demon was talking to a brick wall, and Gray had only batted his eyes at the word _centuries._

"Oh, um-" Gray cleared his throat, "Will you be alright?"

"I think I can manage," Natsu choked out, not convincing his master entirely.

The two got out of the car and walked towards the scarlet haired woman. Erza looked up from where she was staring at and stopped tapping her foot.

"About time you two got here." Her eyes swept over the both of them, taking in their appearance. Although she ignored the fact that Natsu was wearing Gray's shirt.

"I thought we're on time!" Gray panicked, and glanced at his wrist watch; 5:15. The exact time they needed to be there.

"Whatever, let's just go inside. Is everyone else here?" At this Erza nodded her head, preferring not to speak.

Once the three arrived at their table, Natsu was greeted with both familiar and new faces. Glancing at Gray, the demon panicked slightly. _Too many people._

Meeting his eyes, Gray nodded and led Natsu towards an empty seat, with him sitting right next to his demon.

Eyes were trained on the two as they sat down.

"It's nice to see you again Natsu," Lucy gave the said man a warm smile.

"Likewise." Short and simple, that was all he needed to say.

The others said their greetings as well, and those who have not met the pink haired male before introduced themselves. Before long Natsu's previous anxiety and nervousness has completely turned to dust. Gray could only stare at the demon in wonder and awe, and unnameable emotion developing within the deepest parts of his heart, waiting to develop and break free."Alright, I get it. No! I do, I'm not ignoring you. Yes, I did use them. No-Nothing bad happened." Grays eyes moved to a smiling pink haired demon.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**YOU INSOLENT CHILD! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU!" **_

_Natsu woke up with a gasp, his small body trembling from the nightmare. He tried to lift a hand up to cradle his aching head, but it felt like it weighed a thousand bricks. Sighing, the young demon got up from his bed and silently crept into the kitchen, dodging the floorboards he knew were loose and squeaky, feathers fluttering at the actions._

_Once he got to the fridge he left up onto the counter to grab a cup, not yet tall enough to rematch it on his own. Grabbing the glass tenderly, careful not to wake up anyone with the normal daytime noise he crept towards the fridge. _

_Natsu pushed the lever to fill the glass with water, and removed it once it filled up halfway. Bringing the cup to his lips he sipped gingerly, gulping the cold water. He shivered at the feeling in his throat, and once he was finished he placed the glass in the sink, not dealing with it until morning or whoever found it._

_Making his way up the stairs something caught his eye. It looked like something moved in the darkness, and he was instantly on guard. His mother always told him, while shaking her pointer finger at him, "Beware of the darkness, because you never know when it'll stare back at you. Stand your ground, the darkness has less of a chance succeeding if you're aware and show no fear."_

_The young demon had swore an oath once his mother told him that. An oath to always fight back the darkness. _

_Natsu sighed in relief as he recalled the nightmare, glad that it wasn't his reality. If it was, he didn't know what he would do._

Natsu shot up in a cold sweat, heart flitting like a kittens purr and resonating heavily throughout his body. He brought a hand up to his neck, checking his pulse. It had made no difference as his whole body had felt the movements from the muscle. The demon sighed heavily, wings drooping as he recalled the burnt bridges that he had forgotten.

"I miss you guys…" he whispered to himself as tears built up in his eyes. A soft movement caught his eye and he was met with the rise and fall of his masters chest. Natsu smiled to himself, betraying what his emotions were telling him, although the sniffles he let out confused his own mind even more.

"I will make sure the day where we reunite will come. Just wait everyone, I'll save you. Wherever you are now, I hope you will forget. But I haven't lost you guys yet. That, is what I know for a fact,"

The demon layed back down on his side, recalling happier times from distant worlds. Words of freedom and guidance replayed in his head, over and over.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't have the strength to protect you. But I haven't lost you yet. Just wait my son. I'm sorry I left you alone all this time." Tears welled up in their eyes as they made a silent prayer for the future._

Gray woke up to a light voice whispering. He wasn't usually a light sleeper, but for some reason he had a weird feeling in his gut before sleep hit him. He heard sniffling and was immediately concerned. The summoner tilted his head ever so slightly and caught the glimmer of a droplet falling onto the blanket, immediately dampening the fabric.

_Damn it!_ Gray thought, still half asleep. _What do I do? I can't say anything now! Maybe I should keep sleeping. The pyro will punch me if he found out I heard him crying._

The man acted out his thoughts and feigned sleep, managing to actually _fall asleep_.

A blearing light shone across the two males faces, blinding them awake. Gray sat up with a groan as he brought a hand up to his head.

"Fuck," Gray uttered, vision going hazy. Once his sight cleared he glanced at his demon, who was currently rubbing roughly at his eyes.

"You okay?" Gray asked, a mix of confusion and concern etched onto his face.

Natsu let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I think I slept weird. Maybe with something in my eyes. Haha..." The demon ended with a chuckle.

_Liar_, Gray thought. _Your eyes are all red and puffy. And I heard you. Stop lying._ Although those thoughts would never reach the pink haired being.

"Alright," Gray hummed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, pressing his palms on his knees before pushing himself up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Natsu's eyes lit up, but the expression was dulled by his disheveled appearance.

"Whatever, but it has to have bacon!" Gray cursed himself for introducing Natsu to the loved "delicacy" as he's heard it referred to on the rare occasion.

"Alright, alright." Gray padded his way into the kitchen, with Natsu quickly following after with a bounce in every step.

"So," Gray began, pulling the bacon out of the fridge. "Do dragons exist where you're from?"

Instantly, Natsu shot up from where he was seated on the floor, his eyes shined with an unknown emotion. At least foreign to the parts of the demon that Gray has seen.

"Yes! There are so many types! And all the different cultures from each type and element is so interesting! The diversity and harmony is actually something I look up to!" Although Natsu babbled on excitedly, it wasn't reaching his eyes. It was almost as if he was-

"Stop lying!" Gray ground out, taking the demon off guard.

Natsu stared silently at Gray, unsure on what to say next.

Gray continued. "I asked if they existed, and by your reaction I'm guessing they do. But it seems like you were lying about _something_. Is something wrong with the dragons?" Each word tore open the sealed hole in Natsu's heart.

"They do exist, but there aren't many left. Maybe about 13 in total." Natsu got out, past emotions taking the reign.

Gray gasped in horror. "What happened to them all? How many were there before?"

Natsu sniffled, "There used to be millions, and each and every one of them were beautiful. Their harmony was something humans would never be able to reach, even in their wildest dreams."

"Then what happened?" Gray breathed, debating on whether to scrap breakfast and comfort his demon or continue cooking and listening as Natsu spoke.

Natsu let out a bittersweet laugh. "The fairies created a botched spell, and it somehow was turned into a mist. A breeze blew it into the dragons territory and affected them. It made them all turn on each other. It was a massacre." Tears streamed down his face, and no matter how many times he relived the memories, it got worse and worse each time.

Gray was speechless. His mouth opening and closing in shock as his eyes blinked, unsure one where to look. The summoner took a deep breath before scooting towards Natsu, placing a hand tentatively on the demons back. Grays hand brushed against the soft feathers before an idea dawned on him.

Gray brought his hand up the way of Natsu's wing, fingers tangling themselves in the thick feathers. Natsu let out an indistinguishable noise before whirling around swiftly. Natsu looked at his master with wide eyes before Gray winked at him softly.

Natsu relaxed into the touch, scorching memories fading into but mere embers, left in the back of his mind for another day. The demon sighed with contempt as he face forward again, turning his back towards Gray once again.

Grays ministrations carried on for a while longer before his hands started to ache. Sighing to himself, he withdrew his hand from the soft wings.

"Let's face it droopy eyes, you're obsessed with my wings." Natsu murmured.

Grays eyes widened. Did Natsu just-

"Droopy eyes? Is that an insult?"

Natsu laughed before nodding his head. The demon turned back around to face his summoner before letting out another chortle.

"Yep!" Natsu flashed a bright grin, one that was almost too big for his face.

"Well played pyro, now let me ask you this. Are you gonna set my bed on fire cause of all the ashes in your head?" Gray teased, unable to help himself.

Natsu gaped at him like a fish. His eyes were wide as his mouth dropped open, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Finally grounding himself and gathering his voice, Natsu dropped his voice low before muttering, "Very funny Ice Queen. And it was ONE TIME!" Natsu rose his voice at the end.

Gray snorted to himself. "Suuuure, and I only laughed one time in my life."

Natsu merely shook his head in annoyance as Gray snickered. "I give up with you."

Grays snickers turned to chortles before he finally ground out, "I've given up with you a long time ago!" And the summoner took joy at the look of pure disbelief that laid out across Natsu's face.

The demon sighed before giving up, knowing he couldn't win this fight, like all their others. Natsu looked at Gray before a soft smile spread across his lips, memories of his new life bringing a warm feeling into him.

Gray crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at the small expression, "What are you smilin' about?"

Natsu looked to the side, "Ooh nothing…" the demon answered vaguely.

Gray shook his head at the suspicious behaviour, while Natsu kept smiling. The two walked into the living room, while Natsu sat on the couch, Gray moved to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

"Anyways," Gray began, "I talked to Erza earlier, she wants to get together with everyone at the hot springs soon, maybe this weekend." Gray said as he navigated his body to glance at the calendar. **February 21, 2019**.

Natsu hummed from where he sat on the couch, wings drooping lazily. "Sounds good."

Gray looked at his demon, "You _do_ know that you _have_ to come, right?" At this, Natsu shot up from the couch.

"Wha-no!" The winged male screeched, and Gray winced at the sound.

"Why?" Gray taunted, a smirk falling into place. "You scared? Insecure? You wanna make a move on someone?"

At the summoners words, Natsu grew more and more frantic the more his master talked.

"No! No no no!" Natsu shouted, "You don't get it!"

Shock draped all across Grays face. Natsu had never shouted at him before. Sure, they had their differences, but he _never_ shouted.

As if seeing his "mistake," Natsu covered his mouth and gasped.

"I-I didn't-" Natsu stammered, voice wavering with a new emotion.

The demon didn't know what else to say, so he ran out the front door while never looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray stared in shock at the open door. "_Damn it Natsu! Why do you always run away?"_ He growled to himself before chasing after his demon.

It hadn't taken long to track down the missing winged demon,even if the demon desired only their summoner to see them.

Natsu had taken a liking to a spot on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was in a nice forest with a small pond, and it was especially beautiful at night with a clear sky.

Sighing into the cold air, Natsu curled in on himself; his wings acting as a blanket. Slowly, the demon began to drift off into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Leaves crumbling shook Natsu out of his slumber, eyes bleary from sleep. As he opened his eyes, he found that the sky was still dark, dotted with stars.

Shooting up at the snap of a twig, the demon whirled his head around, looking for the culprit. As soon as Natsu turned, he was met with the gaze of the oh so familiar pair of cobalt blue eyes.

"Natsu-" Gray began as he stumbled forward, chest heaving with exertion.

The demon shot up, stumbling as his wings puffed out. "Don't come any closer!" Natsu gasped, fear taking over the usually prominent light in his eyes.

"Natsu-" Gray whispered, reaching out his hand as he stretched forward. "Why did you run off? I don't underst-"

Although he was quickly cut off by an inhuman screech from the demon.

"Of course you don't understand! And you never will! Look, I'm doing my best because of the circumstances we met each other in, and I'm trying to get by living with you. But you just make it so impossible sometimes with how pushy you are! I'm a supposed "Demon," and you and your friends are really testing my limits." Natsu shrieked, panting from the force of his words that were spewed.

"Natsu-" Gray began, although once again he was quickly cut off by the emotional demon/

"No! Look, I'm uncomfortable with some things, and even though I have these 'supernatural powers' as you humans call them, I can only do so much. I guess the gist of why I always run away is cause that's the only thing I know how to do! Some things I just-just can't." Natsu kept going, eyes welling up with tears as he gasped for oxygen. "And sometimes, I'm just _so confused_ because I know what's normal and what-what ISN'T!"

Without a sound, Gray crept wordlessly to the crying demon, wrapping his arms around Natsu's body and even over the wings.

Natsu, shocked out of his stupor, gasped. Gray had never initiated contact before, why now?

"Natsu," Gray began, "I know what it's like to be different, to be confused and conflicted. But I'll tell you this, once you figure everything out, you'll wonder why you were ever conflicted in the first place."

The words sunk in, replacing the pain momentarily.

The demon sniffled, "But-I'm not _normal_!"

Gray sighed, "I beg to differ you little shit. Everyone is different. Society decides what is normal based on everyone's ideals. But not all ideals are equal. That said, you are you, you are _your_ normal, cause no one else can be you, and you can't be anyone else."

Natsu seemed to have calmed down at that; His wings drooped from exhaustion.

Now," Gray began. "Would you like to tell me what you're freaking out about?

At his words, Natsu quickly shook his head.

"Alright," The summoner spoke slowly. "Keep your secrets."


	7. Chapter 7

Things seemed to be going back to normal after Natsu and Grays confrontation. Everything mellowed out, leaving the two to their now normal silence. They hadn't really talked about what happened, but both knew they needed a while to calm down.

During this time Gray went back to school, leaving Natsu alone during the times he was at his lectures.

Natsu let out a heavy sigh as he sank on the couch, his wings spreading across the whole vicinity. The demon stared at the wall for what seemed like hours, the clock ticking away. Natsu grew annoyed at the ticking and looked out the window, trying to entertain himself. He didn't know how long he stared out the window until he heard the tell tale noise of Gray's keys unlocking the door.

Natsu kept staring out the window, paying Gray no mind.

Gray turned to his demon, "I'm back, what d'ya want for dinner?"

Natsu didn't even bother to speak, he only let out a muted grunt.

"Okay then," Gray mumbled. "Don't speak then."

Although things seemed to get better over the summer after their fight, there was an underlying tension that neither would acknowledge. Natsu would notice how pretty his Summoners eyes are, or the way he tilted his head back the slightest bit when he was laughing. But then again you're supposed to notice things about who you have a contract with.

Meanwhile on Gray's side, his love for his demons wings only grew. Only now the touches seemed to linger, and everytime he touched Natsu, his hands would retain a certain warmth. Gray also noticed how smooth his demons skin looked despite the battle scars and muscles.

"_It's just cause we're close and in a contact. That's all._" They both thought, shaking those thoughts out of both their heads. "_It's all in my head._"

Because Natsu was a demon and had seen a lot of things go down in history, he was the perfect person to tutor Gray in his failing class.

Gray slammed open the door to his flat with a large groan. This had startled the napping Natsu who resided on the couch prior.

The summoner stalked forward and dumped himself right next to his demon on the couch before he spoke. "Natsu?"

"Yes Gray?" Questioning eyes looked at their master, confusion evident in their irises.

"Can you-ugh, can you teach me history?" Gray spoke, a feeling of failure and embarrassment came and filled his heart. It pained him to ask his demon for help, because then it would mean Gray couldn't do it on his own.

Natsu's eyebrows shot up, "But I already taught you some history-" He started before his master cut him off.

"No-No no no, not _demon_ history. Human history, like the black death and such. There really aren't many reliable sources anymore, and you being an older demon you seem to know stuff about it." There, he finally said it. Gray had finally asked for help. "It's for a test, in like...a week? I dunno, but I know next to nothin'."

Natsu snorted, and a small smile broke out onto his face. "You don't even know what you signed up for."

At the demons words, Gray's worry and embarrassment faded away, leaving a now familiar warmth. "Thanks, I guess." Gray mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, and a new heat made its way onto his face.

Natsu stared at the red faced man in confusion, before he smiled. "No problem!"

At the demons expression, Gray's face grew redder.

The pink haired man turn back to his Summoner, "I promise I won't let you fail."

"Natsu! Natsu Natsu Natsu!" Gray shouted as he burst into the flat, a rare smile on his face which was usually held calm and collected.

The demon looked up, having heard his name be called repeatedly. "What's wrong?!" Natsu shot up from the couch, looking around for danger.

Gray didn't say anything else, but shoved a paper in front of Natsu's face. Where did that come from?

The demon stumbled back, before his eyes finally locked onto the bright red letters on the paper. 97%.

Natsu laughed, his eyes holding a giddy shine. "Great job! I told ya I wouldn't let ya fail!"


End file.
